


Bar found love

by Charliemcr14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Pizza, Sandwich, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliemcr14/pseuds/Charliemcr14
Summary: Crobby auYears before Sam and dean are born. Bobby meets crowley and they hit it off ....





	Bar found love

It's a Thursday night and Bobby and John have gone out to their local bar 

At the bar sat a man in black clothes, Bobby sits next to the man and John next to him.

Bobby is ordering a round of drinks for him and John when he hears a deep voice "I'll get that"The man next to them sits grinning to himself.

Bobby shrugs his shoulders "thanks for the round but umm do I know you?" 

The man turns to Bobby "no you don't know me but I ....I just like you, what's your name?" 

Bobby looks shocked at the man "the names Bobby, Bobby singer" 

the man looks up at Bobby "well hello Bobby I'm crowley" 

Bobby grins "well hello crowley, is that your real name or a nickname?"

Crowley looks at John "well my name was Fergus ....but i go by crowley" 

John chuckles "Bobby did you make a friend?" He trails off and goes onto talk about his girlfriend Mary 

Bobby turns to crowley "so crowley, how come I haven't seen you round here before?" 

Crowley smiles at Bobby "well I .....I just moved into town you could say" 

Bobby gives him a questionable look "so what does that mean?" 

Crowley sighs "long story"

Bobby nudges him "come on tell" 

Crowley chuckles "at least buy me a drink first" 

Bobby slaps a hand onto crowley's knee "OK what'll you like?" 

Crowley's face lifts up "just a whiskey" he mumbles 

Bobby smiles and reaches an arm out to the bartender "can I get two beers and a whiskey thanks" Bobby rumages a hand through his pockets for his wallet, he pulls it out and grabs a couple of bills ...he reaches a hand out for the whiskey and timidly passes it over to Crowley

"Here ya go fergus" 

Crowley scowls as he takes it "OK then" 

Bobby looks at Crowley's face "you can call me robert" 

Crowley smiles again "OK then bobby"

Bobby smiles and grabs a small piece of paper out of the back pocket of his jeans," these crowley are my digits ..now don't be an idjit and loose 'em"he scribbles down his number onto the paper and slips it to crowley 

Crowley grabs the paper "you want me to call you, aww I feel special ..is this how you treat all the girls robert?"

Bobby laughs "shut up"

John is almost falling asleep next to Bobby, Bobby decides to nudge him with his elbow "come on John you got a lady to get back to at some point" 

John stands up slowly "OK ok" Bobby drags John by the arm out of the bar to get home at some point that night at least.

Back at the bar crowley is thinking about this encounter "well that was interesting" he pulls himself off of the stool and walks out of the bar to call a cab.

Bobby gets John back home and slowly wanders off to get home himself, he walks down the dark street whistling a tune to himself.

Bobby finally gets back to his house and fumbles a hand through his pocket for his key, instead of finding his keys he finds a piece of paper with a number, he looks at the paper and thinks "wait who's number is this and where are my God damn keys?" 

He gets out his phone and rings the number "hello ....who is this?"he hears a noise on the other end 

"hello" 

"Hello Robert" he thinks for a moment 

"crowley?" 

"Well done darling ...now what seems to be the problem?" There is a jingle of keys on crowley's end of the phone 

"you nicked my keys ...really?" 

Crowley chuckles "oh so these are yours?" 

Bobby feels his back pocket to find a small hole at the bottom of it "they fell out my pants" 

Crowley chuckles again "I found them when I was about to get in my cab"

"OK well how am I supposed to get in?" 

Crowley chuckles "what's your address I can drop them off"

Bobby thinks for a moment he had just met this man and wasn't sure if he wanted him to know where he lived "sure I can text you it" 

he ends the call and goes to text his address to him. 

He texts the address and waits, he can see a dark figure walking Down the road "crowley is that you?" 

He nods In response as he walks up to bobby "yes darling" 

"crowley how did your number end up in my pocket?" 

Crowley rubs a hand down his face "well I kind of shoved it in your pocket when you were ordering me a drink"

 

Bobby chuckles "well ok then... come here ya idjit pass me my keys and you can come in" 

crowley smiles as he passes Bobby his keys "ok then what we gonna do?" 

Bobby grabs his keys and opens the door letting crowley in "we're gonna have a nice chat" 

Crowley stood just inside the door only inches away from Bobby "what kind of chat?" 

Bobby pushes him into the house a little and closes the door behind him "a long one" 

crowley backs up to the couch "so yeah Bobby ...nice place ya got here" 

Bobby smiles "thanks" 

Bobby walks over to crowley putting a hand on his arm 

"so bobby, what ya wanna talk about huh?" 

Bobby slips his hand down to crowley's

"I wanna know about you" crowley raises his eyebrows 

"me? really you wanna know about me?" Bobby nods

"yes" 

"Well you know my name , nobody really knows that" 

Bobby gives him a weird look "then why'd you tell me?" 

Crowley smiles "because I like you"

Bobby holds his grip on Crowley's hand "why do you like me ? what's so special about me?" 

Crowley raises his other hand to stroke Bobby's face 

"Well I don't know really I just ...just like you ...you've got that nice look to you" 

Bobby smiles and leans into crowley's hand on his face "well Mr Crowley I think I like you too" 

crowley's face turns red "really?" 

Bobby nods at him "yes"

crowley pushes in closer to Bobby "well we have something in common then" Bobby let his hand fall out of crowley's 

pulling crowley closer to him Bobby thinks for a moment, he thinks he shouldn't be doing this he just met him but he wants to do this 

He slips a hand around crowley's waist "I like you crowley I really do" 

crowley pulls Bobby in flush against him "I know" he smirks "I can feel your heartbeat" 

Bobby pushes a hand between them unsure on why 

"so what ya ....what ya doing there Robert?" 

Bobby looks down at how low his hand was it was starting to graze on his and crowley's leg "oh umm I don't know really ....I guess I'm still getting used to hugging people I like" 

crowley smiles and takes the hand from his leg and lifts it to his mouth 

He kisses Bobby's hand ,"so Bobby what is there to know about you?"

Bobby raises his face to look at him "well there's a lot but you don't wanna hear it" 

crowley scrunched up his face "of course I do" 

"Maybe ...maybe another time" 

crowley slowly trails his hand around to Bobby's back "you okay with this?"

Bobby smiles "of course but not here"

Crowley gives him a look "you mean ,you wanna go upstairs or something?" Bobby nods 

Bobby pulls at crowley's arm and walks him towards the stairs, they get upstairs 

Bobby pulls crowley over to his room and kisses him gently at the doorway 

"hey Bobby do you wanna do this still 'cause we don't have to do it if you don't want to ...we can just cuddle" 

Bobby stares at him and nods "yeah we shouldn't be doing that so early we barely know each other ...let's cuddle" Bobby pushes open his bedroom door to reveal his room decorated with very little 

On the far side was a double bed next to that was a chest of draws with a lamp on top, by the door was a closet and to the left was a window 

Crowley walks over to the bed and sits down "nice bed"

Bobby smirks "yeah it does its job" Bobby comes and joins him on the bed

"so Bobby just cuddling?" Bobby looks at him "and making out?" 

Bobby smiles "yes and yes" Bobby leans into him and gently kissing at his open mouth 

Slowly pulling himself off ,Bobby lies back onto the bed besides crowley and lays an arm over him 

"you look exhausted Bobby" 

Bobby looks upto crowley's face and smiles "I am" he slowly closes his eyes, as his vision blurs away he can see crowley smiling at him 

Crowley kisses him on the forehead, pulls the blanket over them and then slowly drifts into sleep, they shift and wriggle in there sleep kicking and shoving due to not being used to sharing the space.

 

. . .

Hours later as the sun is bright in the sky Bobby's eyes flutter open slowly, he looks down to his hand it was still laid across crowley's body, he had forgotten about the night before he had no clue what had happened 

Bobby remembered that he had spent time with crowley in the living room but forgot what happened upstairs, he knew nothing much happened due to the fact they were both still fully clothed 

Bobby slides out of the bed and crept downstairs to get a glass of water and a slice of toast, setting himself down on the couch and biting into his toast he switches on his TV and puts up his feet on the coffee table, as Bobby sips his water down slowly he can hear stirring upstairs crowley had woken up 

Crowley slowly makes his way downstairs covering his eyes gently from the light "morning sweetheart" Bobby jokes

"yeah morning darling" he struggles back as he sits on the sofa alongside Bobby

"how did you sleep?" Bobby lifts his head waiting for a response 

"oh great" he mumbles sarcastically back to him 

Bobby leans on crowley's right shoulder "thanks for last night, thanks for being here" 

crowley leans his head on Bobby's and smiles "it's okay you lost your keys and you called for them and invited me in" 

Bobby turns his face to crowley's, he presses his lips against crowley's and pulled away softly

Crowley peered at him nuzzling into his neck "I love you bobby" 

Bobby pulls himself off of crowley and stares at him "I love you too Fergus" 

Crowley scowls at him before leaning forwards and kissing his forehead gently

A tear runs down his face, he felt wanted, he felt happy and he felt loved "thank you bobby, thank you" 

Bobby looks at him and rubs a thumb over the tears on his face wiping them away 

"It's ok crowley, I'm here for you ,I'm here" bobby hugs crowley, shoving a hand round the back of his head for support the other hand around his waist to pull him in closer "crowley are you okay?" 

Crowley's eyes are drowning beneath tears "yeah it's just I never felt loved before, my mother ...ooooh my mother she hated me" 

bobby cradles crowley's head between his hands 

"Well if it makes it any better my father hated everything about me, he used to hit me when I was young and for no reason half the time and what he did to my mother I don't even want to think about" 

a tear slipped out of his eye "seems like we had at least one parent who hated us" 

crowley nodded as he raised an arm to push behind Bobby's head to bring him into a hug

Bobby leans into crowley's hug and hugs him back "oh crowley where have you been all my life?" 

Crowley chuckles "hell" bobby ignores that and just hugs crowley harder 

"You want something to eat ?what do you like ?"

"yes please ,umm I guess I like most things whatever you have" 

Bobby stands up and walks over to the kitchen "well I got bread, butter, cheese and ham" 

crowley turns around "hmm u would like your finest cheese sandwich please sir" 

bobby chuckles "ok then" 

He grabs out two slices of bread, the butter, block of cheese and a sharp knife ... he holds the cheese in one hand knife In the other he slowly cuts the cheese into small slices

He walks over to get a butter knife from the drawer, he pulls one out and gently butters the bread before laying the cheese on it and squishing down the other piece of bread on top

He grabs a plate out of the cupboard and places the sandwich on top of it ,he walks the sandwich over to crowley 

Bobby carefully lowers the plate to crowley's hands 

"thank you bobby" 

bobby smiles down at him as he starts to bite down into his sandwich 

"Delicious bobby" 

bobby smiles at him "thanks crowley" bobby sits back on the sofa next to crowley, 

crowley plants his arm over Bobby's shoulder 

Crowley finishes his sandwich and leans onto Bobby 

"hey crowley don't you have to go home at some point? Someone must be there, a pet?" 

Crowley frowns " no I live completely alone, well apart from a hamster" 

Bobby chuckles "you have a hamster?" 

Crowley nods "she was called olivette but umm I don't think I could stay sane saying that all the time" 

Bobby looks at him "so what is it called now?" 

Crowley smiles "she's called fluffy" 

Bobby chuckles "fluffy okay then ,hmm fluffy interesting" 

"Ha yeah she's like just a really fluffy Lil hamster hence the name" they chuckle

"So yep you're right Bobby I do need to get home to check on ... on fluffy and probably get some jobs done" 

Bobby nods "OK see ya crowley" Bobby walks crowley over to the door, he gives him a long kiss in the doorway before opening the door to allow crowley to exit 

"see you robert"

"fergus" 

they scowl at each other before falling into laughter 

"bye darling"

"bye" 

crowley starts to walk back down the concrete path to his house 

Bobby closes the door and heads to the sofa, picking up the plate to put in the kitchen he finds another piece of paper on his coffee table he reads it, it's an address and he's sure it's crowley's because he never really has anyone over and doesn't leave paper on the coffee table.

He smiles at it, it was only about ten houses around the corner he stands there thinking he should pop over at some point that night, maybe after a nap he thinks while a yawn pushes itself out of his mouth

He put the plate in the kitchen and goes upstairs for a few more hours sleep

... 

he wakes up to a noise a knock on the door, he slips out of bed and slumps downstairs, he walks towards the door.

He slowly opens the door revealing John stood on his front step not far behind him was Mary "John, Mary I wasn't expecting you" 

John laughs " yeah we popped up to tell you some news" 

Bobby raises his eyebrows " which is?"

"were getting married" mary squeals in excitement showing off the ring to Bobby 

Bobby Stands in shock "oh my well.. congratulations guys" he slaps a hand onto John's shoulder 

"thanks bobby"

"well do you wanna come in or were you just gonna stand around?"

"well actually were gonna head back home see ya bobby"

"bye"

john and Mary turn around and start walking down the street

Bobby closes the door again, going back to sit down on the sofa he hears another noise not a nock but a ring was it his phone, he rummaged through his pockets to find his phone he couldn't find it in his pockets, he tracks Down his phone to find it in between two sofa cushions he answers it 

"hello this is bobby"

"bobby darling"

"hey crowley what ya ...what you calling for?" 

Crowley sighs "well Robert, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come and see the mess I call a house" 

bobby smiles "well I guess that's why you left your address here for me, ummm yeah I'd love to come" 

"Anything gonna happen when I'm there?" Bobby jokes 

"well you could stay for dinner" 

bobby thinks for a moment "yeah that sounds nice"

"it's a date ...bye" the line cuts and bobby sits down to relax he thinks, he thinks about crowley and the night they shared, the hours a fidgeting alongside each other through the night 

Bobby wasn't sure on how long he would wait before heading over, He finally decides to go over, opening the door grabbing his jacket and shoving his key in the pocket before walking out the door and closing it.

He walks down the dirty path to crowley's house it, walking past counting the numbers 11 13 15 17 19 he was there number 21, he walks over to the door, he knocks once twice and then three times.

Footsteps can be heard from inside, the door slowly swings open crowley stood just behind the door popping his head around to see Bobby "hey crowley why are .....why are you hiding behind the door?" 

Crowley opens the door for Bobby to allow him in

Bobby steps into the house 

Crowley quickly closes the door behind him "umm well I'm not really quite dressed for people to see me" 

bobby doesn't feel like he should turn around, he's unsure on what crowley meant 

Soon after crowley pushes past him in only boxers "yeah umm I was having a shower" crowley grabs his towel off of the couch and dries off his body slowly 

"so I've got a great timing then" bobby jokes as he sees that crowley's body is completely soaked to the bone 

Crowley turns to talk to bobby 

"oh God crowley ... cover up a Lil bit please" 

crowley looks down quickly wrapping the towel around himself "sorry bobby" 

bobby chuckles "it's okay" 

Crowley quickly walks upstairs to some clothes leaving Bobby to look around his house downstairs, Bobby walks around

Bobby looks at all the little pictures and the nicknacks he could find but crowley's house is surprisingly empty and tidy.

He stumbles over something on the floor the carpet had caught on itself and made a bump he didn't see he flattens it out, walking into the living room to see how long crowley was going to be he saw a picture on the wall it was a picture of crowley and a short ginger woman from many years ago underneath the words - dear Fergus, I know I was never good to you when you were younger but I love you - 

Bobby thinks for a moment "that's his mother" and he walks over to the stairs, he slowly walks up and pokes a head around the banister to see crowley who was butt naked and trying to pull on some looser boxers 

Bobby turns red and slips back down the stairs, he sits on the couch trying to hide his embarrassment from his face before crowley came back

He sits there awkwardly waiting for crowley to return, he had waited about 20 minutes at this point and was confused, standing up and slowly stepping back upstairs to see what crowley could be doing 

He looks over the banister again to find crowley in just his pants and no shirt, he looked absolutely worn out 

But not too long after he just gets up and grabs on a shirt, Bobby walks up the rest of the steps 

crowley notices him 

"oh sorry for coming up its just I was waiting for quite a while " 

crowley walks over smiling "how long were you standing there?" He questions in one of the most awkward ways possible 

"only a moment but I did pop up earlier like half hour ago and saw you" 

crowley flushes red in embarrassment "so you saw me completely ..?" 

Bobby nods 

"oh well isn't that fun" 

Bobby chuckles "yeah but it leaves nothing to the imagination"

Crowley turns another shade of red and walks even closer to Bobby "well then come here Bobby" 

Bobby steps into crowley's personal space

crowley pulls him by the waist towards his body

"what are you doing there crowley?" Bobby jokes 

"oh nothing darling" He slips a hand between them stroking Bobby's leg gently "i love you bobby"

"and me you"

Crowley uses his remaining hand to stroke Bobby's face, he kisses Bobby gently nibbling at his bottom lip 

At first Bobby winces at the touch but is soon comfortable with it 

crowley slowly pulls away from his face leaving Bobby a bit dazed, "you okay there Bobby? Looks like you've seen a ghost" 

Bobby shakes his head "nah I'm fine"

Crowley strokes Bobby's face gently again, Bobby pulls crowley in closer, bodies hot and flush together 

crowley nearly melts into the touch there and then "oh wow Bobby you are ..... " he trails off and pushes his face into Bobby's neck 

"calm down there" Bobby jokes

Crowley smiles into Bobby's neck, a muffled moan comes from crowley's mouth

Bobby pulls crowley off of his neck, his face bright red with an ear to ear smile plastered on top 

"I'm fine bobby" 

Bobby gives him a smirk "are you sure?" 

Crowley nods and bites down on his bottom lip 

"OK then" Bobby smiles and strokes a thumb over crowley's open mouth 

another muffled moan comes from crowley's mouth 

"crowley calm down" Bobby jokes again 

Crowley looks up at Bobby smiling again

"I love you" his voice small and quiet 

Bobby catches his gaze "hey, I love you too" Bobby smiles at crowley "my king" 

crowley's face turns more red as his heart beat speeds up, he can't stop the feelings flowing obviously through his face

Bobby looks at him, his eyes on the verge of tears "are those happy tears?" 

Crowley nods slowly 

"I'm okay with that" Bobby jokes quietly 

"We should do this more often"

"do what more often?" 

Bobby chuckles "see each other" 

crowley smiles and nods "on the daily" 

they laugh quietly to each other 

"definitely" Bobby mumbles into crowley's ear and kisses him slowly along his jaw to his mouth 

Crowley's face slowly goes back to its original state and colour 

Bobby smiles brightly at him, watching him smile made Bobby's heart beat faster and faster by the second 

"So yeah crowley where's fluffy?" 

Crowley smirks at him "oh fluffy her cage is over there" 

 

He points over to the window, underneath the window is a small table with a even smaller cage on top and there is fluffy running in her wheel 

Bobby looks back at crowley "that sure is a fluffy hamster" Bobby chuckles as he says it 

Crowley nods " well yeah she is fluffy" crowley places a hand on Bobby's shoulder "well you wanna get some food? I did say about dinner" 

bobby smiles "of course" they stumble down the stairs and towards the kitchen 

"so Mr crowley what would be for dinner?"

crowley looks at him "ya like pizza?" 

Bobby looks at him "well yeah" 

Crowley grabs a frozen pizza out of the freezer and walks it over to him "pepperoni?" 

Bobby smiles "sure, well it's better than butter spaghetti and salt I guess" 

crowley chuckles at the idea "so pizza it is, I'm gonna put this in the oven you just go sit down" 

Bobby gives him a look "can I help?" He asks as he walks over to crowley 

He kisses him on the cheek 

"umm no there isn't really any need to have help" 

Bobby scowled as he started walking over to the couch, he sits down In a hump 

"oh stop being melodramatic" crowley calls from the kitchen 

Crowley leaves the pizza to cook in the kitchen, he sits on the couch with Bobby 

"Hey crowley, this is fun" 

crowley looks at him their eyes joint with stares, they keep the contact for minutes that felt like hours 

Crowley stands to look at the clock it had been nearly 20 minutes since he had put in the pizza, it was just about finished 

He walked over to the kitchen and waited for a moment before opening it, he grabs some oven gloves off of the counter and slips them onto his hands before grabbing the pizza out 

He places it on the counter, takes off his gloves and grabs a cutter, carefully slicing it into 8 pieces, he grabs two plates out of the cupboard and place them on the side, he slowly brings over the slices to the plates 

He slowly walks them to the sofa to eat with Bobby

Bobby takes a single slice and slowly bites it from the end, slowly chewing the cheesy food and Bobby begins to chuckle

Crowley looks at him "what, what's so funny?" 

Bobby ignores him continuing to chuckle 

Crowley takes a bite of his pizza scowling "oh, what is it?" 

Bobby looks at him with half a slice of pizza hanging out of his mouth , trying his best to finish the slice quickly Bobby is still chuckling

Finally finishing the slice Bobby stops chuckling "well it's ... it's just the fact that umm we've only known each other for so long and we're already eating dinner together, and I find it funny what ... what love can do to people" 

crowley smiles at him and strokes the side of his face "yeah love can do amazing things to people"

Bobby smiles back down at him and slowly kisses him along his bottom lip "mmm tastes nice" he jokes 

chuckling among themselves Crowley and Bobby take forever finishing their pizza 

"Bobby this ... this was great, you were great" Bobby face slowly turns red again

“crowley how about next time we do something more you know ….. intimate?” Bobby stares nervously down at his now empty plate 

Crowley’s face is already flushed red “umm yes … definitely ….. when do you plan on this being?” 

Bobby places a hand on crowley’s thigh, a smirk on his face “anytime” he winks suggestively 

Crowley can't stop himself from staring at Bobby’s hand on his thigh as it slowly moves up “oh …. Oh wow bobby ….. Bobby calm down” he stutters and pushes back his hand “bobby. .”he loses his words “bobby not ….. not right …..not right now …. Okay” he struggles to push the words out and bites down on his bottom lip 

“looks like you don't wanna stop” he mumbles as he slides the hand back down to crowley’s thigh 

Crowley takes a moment to get his breath back before looking at Bobby’s embarrassed face “sorry bobby … I …. I know you wanted to …. Do that but im … I'm not ready”

Bobby stares back at him “oh Fergus ...I'm sorry I tried to rush you, come here” he says as he pulls Crowley onto his empty lap 

Crowley is shocked at the his companions eagerness and strength “it's ok” he mumbles as he plants a kiss on Bobby's cheek

Crowley leans into Bobby’s chest, smiling softly 

“you wanna go to bed? You look tired”

“OK” 

Crowley slowly pulls himself off of Bobby’s lap and stands sleepily aside him 

“want some help up lover” 

“yea sure …. King”

Crowley stretches a hand out for Bobby and pulls him up 

They walk slowly up the stairs and slump to Crowley’s bed.


End file.
